Not quite what I had expected it to be
by Line Line
Summary: A series of oneshots in the spirit of All that glitters is not gold. Part I: Sakura and Sasuke


This is part one of a little series of one-shots I had in mind, there will be at least one more part, maybe even up to four (depending on my mood).

While writing I had this one saying in mind: "All that glitters is not gold."

Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be happily ignored.

Any way, I hope you enjoy it. 

"**Not quite what I had expected it to be. "**

Part I: Sakura and Sasuke**  
**

Sakura was a smart girl. She always had been.

Her grades have always been the best in class; behind her wide forehead she had quite an impressive brain indeed.

There has always been one thing, though, which muted her brain.

Namely: her quite unhealthy obsession with one Uchiha Sasuke.

Back when she was a child it had started. Everyone liked the Uchiha and Sakura was no different.

Even though he rarely spoke to her, let alone recognised her existence she fancied him and anyone who was not completely brain addled could tell.

After having been put in Team 7 alongside Sasuke and Naruto she had always thought to be so much closer to her goal of finally winning the stoic one over.

She was not.

It had literally taken years for her to get even close.

After Itachi had been defeated (and locked away in Konoha's cells, for good measure) and Sasuke had returned from Orochimaru he had needed to prove his trustworthiness to Tsunade before being allowed back in the village.

Managing to finally be accepted as a full Konoha shinobi again had taken Sasuke almost 13 months, though he had to admit, without Sakura's help and her support Tsunade might not have been this generous.

Those 13 months he had constantly been observed and judged.

Finally, after one last mission, which took his squad several weeks to complete, his status was re-established, even though he had to start anew as a Genin, much to his annoyance.

It had only taken 4 months, however, until he had passed both, the Chuunin and the Jounin exams and was now an established and trusted Konoha Jounin.

During the whole time in which the village still considered him a traitor he only had Sakura and Naruto as friends and grew surprisingly close to them.

Now that his revenge had been fulfilled he could allow his heart to warm up a little.

And it even caught fire.

Sure, Sakura had always annoyed him with her constant fan-girl attitude but she had changed.

Her rigorous training under Tsunade and experience with her squad had made her a more mature and congenial person and when she had asked him out on a date he had agreed.

Their first date was now 8 weeks ago and their relationship had deepened considerably.

Where before there was comradeship, there was now even more than "just" friendship.

Sakura sat in front of the mirror getting ready for her date with Sasuke.

They had been dating for 8 weeks now and 5 weeks ago Sasuke had called her his "girlfriend" for the first time.

Back then she was happy. Thrilled was more accurate, actually.

Even though she had long ago gotten over her childish squabbling with Ino she gloated a little on the inside about finally having won her long time love.

But that was 5 weeks ago.

Moving further into their relationship Sakura could not help but feel like something was missing.

Sure, Sasuke asked her out often, he paid for everything like a true gentleman and treated her over all very well. They even had entertaining conversations.

Pondering her image in the mirror she twirled her hair.

She should be the happiest girl in the world, why was the face in the mirror not smiling at her?

Vigorously she shook her head. Now was not the time for this, she had to get ready.

Reaching for her eye-shadow she wondered where Sasuke would take her today.

Precisely at 07.30 pm her doorbell rang.

She had long ago finished her "getting ready" routine and was hanging around waiting for that one, punctual ring.

He was always on time. One time he had arrived early but waited outside until it was precisely the time they had agreed on.

Smiling a bright, not entirely truthful smile she opened the door to greet him.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

A small smile entered his face.

"Hey…" he softly said, offering his arm.

Linking their arms they set off into the darkening village.

Two hours and 37 minutes later they arrived back at Sakura's doorstep.

"Thank you." Sakura said, a smile, not quite reaching her eyes, on her face.

Sasuke did not notice. He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips.

'_So cold…'_

As Sasuke was leaving, Sakura watched his retreating back, thinking about the evening.

It had been nice enough. They had gone to the movies and watched this really sweet movie called "Enchanted".

Sakura knew Sasuke had only chosen this movie for her sake and she had enjoyed the movie, but she had to admit the movie was the best part of the evening.

She was seriously wondering what had happened.

When had her unwavering obsession with Sasuke turned into… emptiness?

First everything had been dandy but soon Sakura ceased to feel those butterflies in her stomach.

Even when he kissed her it was just like Naruto hugging her.

It was not "nothing" but it was not that special feeling that she longed for either.

After closing the door she flung her jacket and scarf onto the next chair and slowly wandered into the living room where she heavily sat down on the couch.

'_What to do… what to do…' _

Still wondering why the heck she was not jumping around like a little girl she reluctantly reached for the telephone.

Talking to Ino would surely cheer her up. Even though Ino had been bitter after Sakura got together with Sasuke her sadness was erased quite quickly by her conquest of Sai, who she managed to "defrost" rather quickly.

Sakura bit her lip, silently counting the rings.

After the 5th ring a female voice answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello Mrs Yamanaka, this is Sakura, could I please talk to Ino?" she politely chanted.

"Ah, hello Sakura, just one moment" She heard a loud voice yelling for Ino and a few seconds later the voice of her best friend spoke to her.

"Sakura, what's up? Why are you calling so late?"

"Ah, sorry, Ino…" her voice drifted off, she had actually forgotten it was past ten at night.

"Don't worry" Sakura could hear her friend grin through the telephone "didn't you just get back from your date with Sasuke?"

Slowly, not sure if she even wanted to, Sakura answered.

"Yeah, actually…" her voice faded away again.

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound awfully sad." Ino may have been rude at times but she knew when her friend needed her.

Pondering on how to voice her feelings Sakura stayed silent for a moment.

"Ano…" she finally broke the silence, "it's about Sasuke…"

"What's with him? If he is the reason you are sad I'll beat him up, or rather, have Sai beat him up." Ino could not refrain from comments like this for the life of her and Sakura could practically see her winking.

"No, Ino, it is not like that, Sasuke is great, he treats me like a lady and all. I have been dreaming of this for years, you know I have."

She paused for a moment before she continued pouring her heart out to her best friend.

"And at first it all felt so wonderful and it was just like a dream and I could have exploded with happiness, but now that the first excitement is gone, it is so cold… I mean, he seems affectionate but all of his actions fail to convey any emotion… He'd be kissing the wall with the same passion, I imagine. Don't get me wrong, I don't doubt his feelings, he is not the type to pretend anything and my feelings have not changed, I think, but this is just… not quite what I had expected it to be…"

End Part I

Thank you for reading.


End file.
